


Groj-Band In The Gangsta Paradise

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Grojband
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Kink, F/M, Gambling, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Drinking, Hot Sex, Hotels, Multi, Murder Kink, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Police Brutality, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Song: Fuckin' Perfect, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Song: Waking Up in Vegas (Katy Perry), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Corey Riffin's and Trina Riffin's biological parents are currently been in prison since they were hardly able to remember, upon early highschool a few days before Trina's 16th birthday they finally were able to meet them proply and figured out that they are in prison for drug trafficing and illigal gambling behind the art of music.While Trina started to despise rock music with a pure amount of heart in that hate, slowly fuming to hate her younger brother as he starts playing the same rock music as their parents did before it was just a cover.For the next years that pass, Trina as been getting in trouble with the law for her acting out while Corey and his gang were finally able to become Peaceville's most unknown gangsters all while living under the roof of a Christan judge of their single adoptive father.





	Groj-Band In The Gangsta Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Simular to the regular Grojband show's plot but in a AU of Gangsters and dealers in Vegas. Fan-art is open if one wants to make them.  
Also was inspired by the theory of where Corey's and Trina's parents are at

Corey Riffin walks along side two large guards down the concrete walls painted pale lime green in color, jumping softly when he hears some slamming doors and cries of release echoing behind or around them with each step he took. This'll be his second visit in a place like this since his older sister - Trina - refuses to come with after their frist visit to their town's usually calm and quiet prison.  
_Reasonable,_ He thought to himself as he continued walking with them until they reached to the prison's meeting room where two adults stand near a table with their hands and feet shackled.  
"You have 6 minutes." Said one guard as he and his parnter left the 13-teen year old alone with two people in his life he has no memory of...  
**His parents.**

The woman carefully walks over to the small heighted boy, her small soft hands gently brushing against both his cheeks as she rest her forehead against his almost like a pure family mental connection moment.  
Now, you must be wondering how someone went 13 years of never knowing their parents nor knew where they went, and well, Corey's biological parents were most in prison for life due to the charges of drug dealing and possion along with illegal gambling... All the while hiding such crimes behind their love of rock and roll as the high school sweethearts.  
"Mom, dad," Corey started as he look at the two people who's DNA makes him and Trina whole, his round ocean blue eyes catching on the certain facial forms him and his sister caught on since birth such as their large round eyes from their mother and their father's slim handsome face that suit the two well in any catagory, his hands now being held by the gentle touch of the woman who birthed him while the father he never had stood strong yet weak hearted besided the teen boy himself. With a heavy hearted breath, he countinued with the question that has been lingering in his mind since the day him and his sister discovered where his parents has been and first meeting them the weekend before today, "Why did you do all those things even when you both _knew_ me and Trina would be taken if you got caught?" 

The two adults in the room looked at each other, just a simple look can easily be told how much love a pair have in each other's hearts by anyone around them, their eyes a bit sadder than before like they has been for a long time.  
"You see Corey," The boy's father started calmly,  
"We simply couldn't let those who disagree on what me and your mother love just _ruin_ what we loved; **Music** . We both admit the timing and what we have done was not the right way to go then and now, but we didn't want our children to live in a place where whatever they love can easily be thrown away due to no one caring for. The life of a rocker has always been crazy but people who disagree put things too far among our reach. You'll understand when you love something so much that you just _can't_ let anyone take them away. 

# Ep.0:

**Author's Note:**

> Corey Riffin's and Trina Riffin's biological parents are currently been in prison since they were hardly able to remember, upon early highschool a few days before Trina's 16th birthday they finally were able to meet them proply and figured out that they are in prison for drug trafficing and illigal gambling behind the art of music.  
While Trina started to despise rock music with a pure amount of heart in that hate, slowly fuming to hate her younger brother as he starts playing the same rock music as their parents did before it was just a cover.
> 
> For the next years that pass, Trina as been getting in trouble with the law for her acting out while Corey and his gang were finally able to become Peaceville's most unknown gangsters all while living under the roof of a Christan judge of their single adoptive father.  
Starting his own Gang you can simply call Groj-Band, is he up for the challenges?


End file.
